


It hurts like hell

by LionLena



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yusuf need hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Historia dziejąca się bezpośrednio po scenie, gdy drużyna odjeżdża spod laboratorium Merricka.Joe nie może przestać myśleć o chwili kiedy Keane zastrzelił Nicky'go.Also english version on my Tumblr: https://lionlena.tumblr.com/post/629871216111517696/how-can-i-say-this-without-breaking-how-can-i-say
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 5





	It hurts like hell

_*How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell_

Gdy tylko dojechali do bezpiecznego domu i wysiedli z samochodu, Joe pociągnął Nicky'go w stronę budynku. Zignorował spojrzenie Andy, która zapewne chciała, by porozmawiali o tym co zaszło... O tym co zrobił Booker. Ale Joe w tamtej chwili miał to gdzieś. To nie był jego priorytet. Czuł jak z każdym krokiem jego fasada spokoju i opanowania pęka. Emocje przejmowały nad nim władzę i nie chciał się rozpaść przed wszystkimi.  
Zacisnął mocno dłoń na ręce ukochanego i zaciągnął go do małego pokoju. Jak tylko znaleźli się w środku, a drzwi za nimi się zamknęły, przylgnął do swojego ukochanego. Obiema dłońmi objął tył głowy Nicky'go, którego włosy wciąż były lepkie od krwi.  
Jego ciało trzęsło się, a oddech był nierówny.  
Nicky objął go mocno i szepnął:  
\- Już dobrze _mio amore_. Jestem tutaj.  
\- Gdy... Gdy on strzelił do ciebie... Nieważne ile razy widziałem twoją śmierć, to zawsze boli tak samo... Nigdy mniej... To tak cholernie boli.  
\- Wiem - odparł ze smutkiem Nicky.  
Doskonale znał to uczucie. Czuł dokładnie to samo, gdy ktoś zabijał Joe. Niewiele mogli jednak z tym zrobić. Pozostawało im tylko wzajemne pocieszanie się po wszystkim.  
Joe jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w ciało męża, wiedząc, że przed nim może się rozpaść i nie musi ukrywać łez.  
Nicky delikatnie ujął jego twarz w dłonie i odciągnął od swojego ciała. Joe chciał już zacząć narzekać, ale wtedy jego ukochany pocałował go w policzek, a potem drugi, scałowując słone krople.  
\- _Sono qui_. Oboje tu jesteśmy i tylko to się teraz liczy.  
Joe kiwnął głową, a potem powiedział:  
\- Nigdy więcej, proszę... Obiecaj...  
Nicky patrzył na niego ze smutkiem. Przerabiali tą rozmowę setki razy, a odpowiedź zawsze była taka sama.  
\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Żaden z nas nie może.  
Oczywiście Joe o tym wiedział, ale zawsze chciał spróbować.  
\- Chociaż przez najbliższy miesiąc? - zapytał z nadzieją i zrobił "szczenięce" oczy.  
Nicky uśmiechnął się na tą próbę i kiwnął głową.  
\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko żeby nie umrzeć przez najbliższy miesiąc.  
To sprawiło, że na twarzy Joe w końcu pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Nicky także się rozpromienił, a potem zapytał:  
\- Co powiesz na prysznic? Pomożesz mi zmyć krew z włosów?  
\- Z przyjemnością _habibi_.  
I tak po prostu Yusuf znowu był sobą i czuł się silny, bo miłość jego życia wciąż była z nim. Zanim jeszcze wyszli pociągnął ukochanego w swoją stronę i złożył szybki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Mam ci pomóc zmyć krew tylko z włosów? Czy inne części ciała też wchodzą w grę?  
Nicky pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale ucieszył się, że jego partner znowu ma ten niepowtarzalny błysk radości w oczach, który nie zniknął nawet po 900 latach.  
\- Co tylko chcesz _tesoro_. Wszystko co sprawi, że zapomnisz o tym koszmarze, jest dozwolone.  
A Joe miał w głowię naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Oblizał usta na myśl o nagim ciele Nicky'go, po którym spływa woda. Potem uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i podążył za mężem do małej łazienki.  
***

*Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Słowniczek:
> 
> _Mio amore - z j.włoskiego "Moja miłość"_  
>  Sono qui -z j.włoskiego "Jestem tutaj"  
> Tesoro - z j.włoskiego "Kochanie"
> 
> _Habibi - z j.arabskiego "Kochanie"_


End file.
